Pinniped's undeterred access to piers at SPAWAR Systems Center Pacific (SSC-PAC) has resulted in significant and costly damage to federal government property, specifically piers and boats. Additionally, the pinnipeds pose a significant health hazard to humans who are directed to work at these facilities in direct proximity to the pinnipeds. The hazard manifests in two ways. First, the territorial nature of the male California sea lion leads to direct confrontation with humans attempting to access piers and boats resulting in an actual physical hazard and an unsafe work environment. Second, pinnipeds deposit a large volume of excrement that coats the piers and boats each day and poses a sanitary health concern for humans.